


My last breath

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Excalibur (Comic), Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Mutant, Canon Compliant, One Shot, Secret Organizations, Short One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “You’ve got your secret organization, I’ve got mine- and knowing stuff is my kind of  my thing. "After crossing path with Black Claw, Pete Wisdom comes to the rescue when Hadrien's Wall is falling....





	My last breath

**Author's Note:**

> No need to know any of the Exaclibur backstory, nor any particular marvel knowledge - here, Pete Wisdom is nto a super-powered spy, but "just" a regular spy, in a secret organisation akeen to Meisner's Hadrian's wall.

Even if it was Bonaparte chocking him to death, Meisner, nothing more than a puddle of flesh and blood on the grey concrete of what used to be his home, didn’t stop looking in Renard’s eyes.

Once, he had believed Renard to be not just an ally, but a friend too – and, despite everything, the Captain had shown to feel in a similar way, offering the human a place at his side in the Black Claw, as he tried to talk Bonaparte in show mercy. 

Hadn’t he been chocking, Meisner would have laughed. He would have never trusted Renard again- not after having witnessed Black Claw killing each and everymember of Hadrain’s Wall.The Captain, Meisneer finally realized as he was tasting his blood on the back of his tongue, stood on one sideand one side only, his own.

The weaker Meisner got, the stronger he gazed in Renard’s eyes. The hybrid swallowed, hard, his hand trembling at his side, as he got ready to go for his gun- for whom, Meisner didn’t know, nor he particularly cared, not any longer. 

The Human closed his eyes as he felt chills running down his spine, and he got ready to embrace death; he felt safe, knowing he had done everything he could in the never ending war against the Wesen world, and yet, part of him felt guilty, for too little of them would remain to fight that same war.

He heard gunshots- many of them – and then, the pressure around his neck suddenly vanished. He fell on the ground, and rolled on his back. He was breathing heavily, and had a grin pasted on his face – despite the odds, he had made it out yet again.

Slowly, Meisner opened his eyes again, coughing, spitting blood, expecting to see Renard with his gun in his hand, expecting to see that _his friend_ had saved him, but the sight surprised even the seasoned operative: Renard had his hands up, and a man – middle or late thirties, dark haired and very smug and satisfied – had his gun against the back of the Zauberbiest’s head.

“So, what do you say, mate? I still got a bullet for your bloody “friend” here…” The safety of the gun clicked, and Renard bit his lips, hard, drawing a bit of blood.Still on the floor, Meisner didn’t answer. A bit astonished, he looked at the scene unfolding before his eyes, open-mouthed. “By the way, name’s Wisdom. I’m with MI-13 – Her Britannic Majesty’s Intelligence Services devoted to supernatural and weird happenings. Pretty sure we are in the same line of work.”

“Martin…” Renard hissed between clenched teeth. Meisner, hearing his “friend” calling him by name, stood, on shaking legs, and spitted blood. Scarlet drops fell on the Captain’s dress shoes, and Meisner chuckled- tried to – as he was furthermore demonstrating how low Renard had fallen. 

“I told you that you had picked the wrong side, Sean…” Meisner sighed, shaking his head, then, he turned his attention back to Wisdom. The government agent was still holding his gun against Renard’s skull- which, in Meisner’s opinion, wasn’t so bad after all, all things considered. “How did the British Intelligence know of all of this?”

“You’ve got your secret organization, I’ve got mine- and knowing stuff is my kind of my thing. Besides, after an accident in London with Black Claw, we put a mole in the organization. Maureen was killed, but before dying, she made sure we knew of Bonaparte and his plans.” Wisdom shook his head, as his eyes saddened at the sudden memory of the sweet woman, his love, who had sacrificed everything for the sake of the mission. He swallowed, then, his voice low, added, “I’m sorry for your people.We got here late- there were only so many of them we could save.”

In a brotherly gesture, driven by camaraderie, Meisner squeezed Wisdom’s shoulder, with a shaky hand. “What’s important is that there’s still plenty of us – and that we’re not gonna allow Bonaparte’s men to win.” 


End file.
